The Dimension Monster kids
by Jennywise The dancing clown
Summary: This is a story about Maya, Jennywise, Pettywise, and The witch bat. Kids of monsters. Other mother, New pennywise, old pennywise, and the Alien from dreamcatcher. and oth monsters.
1. Dolly Maya

Part 1 The Beldam's Daughter? (Song Dollhouse Melanie Martinez)

Girl: *Walking through the pick house little door.*

Ticking clock.

A Doll of the girl and another girl was sitting in a chair. The girl picks up the dolls and looks at them She smiles at her but looks weirdly at the other one.

Maya: *Sitting on floor in another room.* Hey girl, open the walls, Play with your dolls… we'll be a perfect family.

Girl: *Looking in kitchen.*

Maya: When you walk away It's when we really play… You don't hear me when I say…

Beldam: *Sleep.*

Maya: Mommy, Please wake up.

Long arm: *Look outside.*

Maya: Daddy, someone's here.

May: *Looking at dottons.*

Maya: Brother, She's looking at the dolls I made.

Girl: *Looking in cabinets.*

Maya: No one ever listens This wallpaper glisten Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

B&M&M&L: *Walking together.*

Maya: Places, Places, get in your places Throw your dresses on your dress and put on your doll faces.

Beldam: *Turns into the girl's mother younger.*

Maya: Everyone thinks that we're perfect!

May: *Gets out a box.*

Maya: Please don't let them look throw the curtains!

Girl: *In another room.*

Maya: Pictures, Pictures, Smile for the Picture!

Dolls: *Running behind the girl.*

Girl: *Looks behind her.*

Maya: *Beside May.* Pose with your brother, Won't you be a good sister?

Girl: *Looking at the dolls.*

Maya: Everyone thinks that we're perfect!

Girl: *Picks them up.*

Maya: Please don't let them open the curtains! *Hands under face.* D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.

Dolls: D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E!

Girls: *Drops them and runs.*

Dolls: I see things that nobody else sees!

Beldam: *Stops her.*

Girl: *Scared even though see looks like her mother.*

Maya: Hey girl, look at your mom.

Beldam: *Hugs her.*

Girl: *Hugs back.*

Maya: She's got it going on. Ha! You're blinded by her beauty!

Girls: *Turns.*

Maya: When you turn your back.

Beldam: *Turns to her self.*

Maya: Her soul is so black, And you don't think she's pretty.

Girls: *Walks to the small door.*

Maya: Uh oh, She's going to the real side!

Dolls: *Watching.*

Maya: Stuffy, Go back to being stuffy!

Beldam: *Stops her.*

Maya: No one ever listens This wallpaper glistens One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

Beldam: *Turns to her real self.*

Girl: *Scared.*

Maya: Places, places, get in your places!

May: *Grabs the girl.*

Maya: Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces!

May: *Drags her to a room.*

Maya: *Walking in a hall.* Everybody thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them open the curtains!

May: *Puts her on a table.*

Maya: Pictures, pictures, smile for the picture.

Beldam: *Gets a the box.*

Maya: Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

Beldam: *Open box.*

Maya: Everyone thinks that we're perfect!

Beldam: *Gets out needle.*

Maya: Please don't let them open the curtains!

May: *Gets duttons.*

Maya: D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.

Dolls: D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees!

Maya: *Walks in room.* Hay, girl!

Girl: *Looks at her.*

Maya: Hay, girl!

Girl: *Scared.*

Maya: *In her ear.* Open your walls Play with your dolls We'll be a perfect family!

M&B: *Sticking her eyes with duttons.*

Girl: *Screeming.*

Maya: Places, places, get in your places Put on your dress ANd put on your doll faces!

May: *Smiling.*

Maya: Everyone thinks we're perfect!

Girl: *Button eyes.*

Maya: Please don't let them look through the curtains!

May: *Picks her up.*

Maya: Pictures, pictures, smile for the picture

M&B: *Gets ready to eat.*

Maya: Pose with your brother, Won't you be a good sister?

Long arm: *Comes in.*

Maya: Everyone thinks that we're perfect, Please don't let them look through the curtains.

They sit at the table

Maya: D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.

Doll: *Sits in her lap.* D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees!

They eat her.

In sewers….

A girl clown licks a arm.

Jennywise: All the best people are!


	2. Mad Jennywise

New pennywise's Daughter (Melanie Martinez Mad Hatter.)

Man: *Walking in sewers.*

A girl clown sits in a chair with her head down.

Man: *Flick a switch.*

Jennywise: *Lift up head.* My friends don't, walk they run!

Man:*Flick more switches.*

Jennywise: Skinny dip in rabbit hole for fun!

Man: *Close the small door.*

Jennywise: Popping, popping balloons with guns! Getting high off helium!

Man: *Sees a balloon.*

Jennywise: We paint white roses red!

Man: *Grabs balloon.*

Jennywise: Each shade of a different person's heads!

Man: ?

Jennywise: This dream, dream is a killer getting drunk with a new caterpillar!

Man: *Sees Jennywise.*

Jennywise: *Sitting in the gray water.* I'm peeling the skin off my face!

Man: *Walks to her slowly.*

Jennywise: 'Cause I really hate being safe!

Man: Hey?

Jennywise: The normals, they make me afraid!

Man: *Touch her.*

Jennywise: The crazies, *Turns head.* They make me feel sane! *Has blood on her mouth and a ear in her mouth.*

Man: *Falls.*

Jennywise: *Gets up.* I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad!

Man: *Backs up.*

Jennywise: The craziest clown that you've ever met!

Dead kids come out of nowhere.

Jennywise: You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone!

Man: *Looks at kids.*

Dead kids: Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong!

Jennywise: *Gets close.* Over the bend, entirely bonkers They like me best when I'm off my rocker!

Man: *Gets up slowly.*

Jennywise: Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed!

Man: *Runs away.*

Jennywise: So what if I'm crazy? the best people are!

Man: *Trying to find a way out.*

Jennywise: All the best people are crazy!

Man: *Looks behind him while running.*

Jennywise: All the best people are!

Man: *Runs into a dead girl.*

Dead girl: Where is my perscription?

Man: *Backs up.*

Dead girl: Doctor, doctor please listen!

Jennywise: My brain is scattered! You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter!

Man: *Runs.*

Jennywise: I'm peeling the skin off my face!

Man: *Falls.*

Jennywise: 'Cause I really hate being safe!

Man: *Gets up and runs.*

Jennywise: The normals, they make me afraid!

Pennywise: *Push him down.*

Jennywise: The crazes, they make me feel sane!

Man: *Runs away.*

Jennywise: I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad! The craziest clown you've ever met!

Man: *Sees dead kids.*

Jennywise: You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone!

Man: *Runs in dead end.*

Jennywise: Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong! *Walking in gray water.*

Pennywise: *Looks from the corner.*

Dead kids: Over the bend...

Jennywise: Entirely bonkers!

Dead kids: They like her best…

Jennywise: When I'm off my rocker!

Man: *Gets a stick.*

Jennywise: Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed! *Stops walking.* So what if I'm crazy? the best people are!

Man: *Swings.*

Jennywise: *Grabs it.* You think I'm crazy, You think I'm crazy!*Crush stick.* You think I'm gone!

Man: *Backs up.*

Jennywise: So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are!

Man: Please! *Falls.*

Jennywise: And I think your crazy too, I know your gone!

Man: *Hands out.* Stay back!

Jennywise: It's probably the reason that we get along!

Man: *Runs past her.*

Jennywise: *Stands there.* I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad! The craziest clown you've ever met!

Man: *Runs into the kids.*

Boy: You think I'm psycho!

Girl: You think I'm gone!

All kids: Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong!

Jennywise: *Behind him.* Over the bend!

Man: *Turns.*

Jennywise: Entirely bonkers They like me best when I'm off my rocker!

Man: *Backs up.*

Jennywise: Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed! So what if I'm crazy, the best people are!

Kids: *Holds him down.*

Man: No!

Jennywise: All the best people are crazy! *Drooling.*

Man: *Trying to wiggle out.*

Jennywise: All the best people are! *Sharp teeth.*

Man: Let go!

Jennywise: All the best people are crazy! *Hungry.*

Man: *Scared.*

Jennywise: All the best people are! *Jaw moves out of place.*

Man: AAAAAAHH!

Jennywise: *Eats him.*

Somewhere else…

Petty: Gotta secret!


End file.
